Bad Luck, Literally!
by Everyone's Pet
Summary: How many of you like serial killer flicks? Good. How many of you like Shonen-Ai? Not quite as good, but it'll suffice. Then this is a must see! This story impliments the Gravitation characters in a Horror story that may cost a few characters their lives.


**Bad Luck … Literally!**

Chapter One

More Strange Than Usual

Eiri groaned as he saw Shuichi give his big finale at the Osaka concert. He'd decided to come with on the tour and was deeply regretting it at the moment. Every night it was the same, old song playing as Eiri smiled and watched Shuichi's eyes glaze over for his every little expression.

It almost made him wonder why he went back to America to save the damn brat. Sure, he did love Shuichi, but love had its limits. With Shuichi, it was almost as if Eiri's every last nerve was being tested on a constant basis. If he was going to survive in the relationship, it was going to take a miracle.

Backstage, Shuichi had ran through the crowd of people and in the midst of his rush he snatched up a towel and started to pat his dampened face. His pink hair was so wet from the lights heat that it almost looked like it had reddish highlights.

He was busy drying himself up and changing into a pair of jeans when Hiroshi walked through the door and blew out a hard breath, "Phew! I was beginning to think that concert was never going to end."

"What do you mean, Hiro? That was the best one this tour." Shuichi hopped up and down, trying to slide his leg down into his pants. For some reason, they refused to obey with him. He decided to fight with them until they cooperated.

"You always say that, Shuichi." He sighed and stripped off his shirt, then stretched his back and watched as Fujisaki walked in and froze, looking between them.

"I think I'll leave you two be."

Just then, Hiro caught Fujisaki and drug him under his arm to mess up his hair. "Oh no, you don't!"

Fujisaki started to try and fight off Hiroshi, pushing and pulling but it was pointless. Hiro was bigger and stronger and be all means had the advantage. "Damn it, let go!"

Hiro finally did and Fujisaki stared between Shuichi and Hiroshi. He then ran out and groaned, mumbling something about being worthless and good for nothing.

"Come on, Fuji! Can't you lighten up a little?" Suddenly, Shuichi felt his foot go off balance. His stable leg started to pogo on the ground as he fought from falling down while he tried to keep his pants on. Soon, he plummeted and smacked the ground hard, knocking himself out.

He awoke to Hiro waving his hand in Shuichi's face and Yuki standing over the two of them, rolling his eyes. He had a cigarette sagging out of his lips and it looked like it needed to find an ash tray fast.

Shuichi went to sit up, but his head started to spin quickly. He fell back and his eyes crossed. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Hiro would have laughed at the sight.

"You okay, Shuichi?" Hiro seemed the most concerned. Unlike the one who probably should've been, Hiro was warm and careful in everything he did.

Yuki came up beside Hiro and reached his hand down to Shuichi, "Come on, Brat. We need to get home, now."

Even though he was just called a brat, Shuichi seemed too entranced by Yuki's hand and kindly took it. Eiri pulled him up and then offered him his jacket before the two walked out. Hiro was left standing there, a bit stunned.

He accounted Shuichi's head injury for his rudeness. Still, it irked him that Shuichi didn't even bother with a simple wave for goodbye.

The lovers returned home quickly and Eiri helped Shuichi into the house. He put ice on his head and then went and laid down on the plush, green couch in his living room. He knew Shuichi would be following soon. It was only a matter of moments before-

"Yuki, can I sit with you?" Shuichi walked over holding the ice pack to his head. He was dressed in a white t-shirt that came down to his knees and was wearing Eiri's house shoes.

Eiri only sighed and patted the spot by him on the couch. He quickly went back to his VAIO laptop as Shuichi took the liberty of snuggling up against his thigh and closing his eyes. Eiri's eyes shifted as he watched the energetic, little freak finally settle down. It was a big relief.

He set aside his new book and pulled the boy into his lap. His hand ran through the thin strands on Shuichi's head. It made the singer quite happy to feel his lover's touch. In seconds he leaned up and pecked Yuki on the lips with a kiss.

At first Eiri's cheeks went red, but they quickly went normal and he glared. "All right, enough." He got up, a bit annoyed that Shuichi had to take advantage of the attention he was giving him. Shuichi scampered after, but Yuki was already angered. He slammed the door right into Shuichi's face and sent him across the hall.

"I'm sorry, Yuki! Yuki!" He whined the name out each time. It was enough to give anybody a headache. Shuichi was lucky that the racket hadn't drove Eiri insane all ready.

Eiri had never let Shuichi in that night. He ended up sleeping like an obedient, little lap dog outside the door awaiting him to come out. Shuichi himself woke up early and realized he couldn't sit around and wait long and Yuki knew it.

The next location required a little bit of driving and that meant he had to get booking. He left Eiri to his fit and ran out to the car, heading over to Hiroshima. Things felt strange today. The daylight seemed off-tint and even the way Yuki was acting last night wasn't right. He usually was either full-on for him or he was totally against it. Not both at once.

He'd just sort it out later. He turned into his exit and sighed, calling up Hiro.

"I'm all ready here." His voice spoke out from the cellular phone. "When'll you get here?"

"When I get there, okay?" He frowned. "Just don't let them start without me."

"That's sort of hard to do."

"I know." Shuichi sighed and flipped the phone closed. He was just happy this was the last place on the tour.


End file.
